The Goonies: The Mystery of Willow Wood
by dylanfarr4
Summary: School is back in session in Astoria, Oregon. And the annual Back To School Bash is being thrown. Though it's been cancelled due to some strange happenings in Willow Woods, where it is usually held. Though Troy Perkins and his gang throw a private party even when they are told not to. What are these strange occurances? Will The Goonies, Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys figure it out?


Chapter 1: Back To School

Mikey Walsh ran down the stairs from the hall way down to the living room where his mother and brother where watching the morning news before heading off to their daily duties.  
"Oh Mikey, you look adorable!" Irene Walsh said as she stood up and gave her younger son a big kiss on the cheek.  
"Mom!" He yelled wiping his face with his hand. She gave him a dirty look as if to say "Remember who birthed you".  
"Always was a momma's boy." Mikey's older brother, Brand said as he turned the television off and picked up his backpack.  
"Shut up, Brand." He said putting his favorite pair of Nike's on.  
"Let's not forget who the Senior and who the Freshman is, punk." Brand laughed as he pushed Mikey to the ground.  
"Boys! The bus is at the bottom of the hill!" Mrs. Walsh screamed from the bottom. Brand and Mikey slipped ran down the hill to make it to the bus, which they often missed. But they knew their mother would throw a tantrum if they missed it on their first day of school. Brand sat where he always sat, right next to Andy in the seat farthest to the back. Mikey had never been on the high schooler's bus. He had no idea what he was doing. He followed his brother to the back of the bus where there was an open seat. Though before he sat down Troy Perkins pushed him out of the way.  
"Look you little Goonie. This is MY seat. Don't try to sit there again." He said sternly. He definitely set the record. Mikey decided to go sit up in the front where he saw many of the kids supposedly strange sitting. There was no open seats. Not even a seat next to someone except for a seat next to a girl he had never seen before. She was rather pretty with brown hair at a medium length with brownish green eyes. She wore very subtle clothes. She looked as though she wasn't from around Astoria. He sighed and decided to take a seat next to her. She looked at him as if he was nuts for sitting by her. She had her Walkman plugged into her ears, and didn't pay any attention to him. Mikey just decided to turn his head away and open his backpack to find his Rubix Cube in his backpack. The girl decided to turn off her music and acknowledge that this boy who wasn't too shabby looking had decided to sit next to her.  
"Hi." She said quietly. Mikey was surprised to hear this. He waved his hand. He was pretty shy around girls so he decided not to say anything/  
"Well aren't you going to say hi back?" She chuckled.  
"Hi." He smiled.  
"I'm Mikaela."  
"I'm Mik..." He almost said Mikey but decided he better let that name stick with his fellow Goonies, seeing as though it sounded pretty childish. "I'm Mike. Mike Walsh." He said putting his hand out to shake. She gave him a weird look, but shook his hand. He kind of gave himself one of those thoughts as if "that was stupid."  
"Hi Mike! Hey, both our names start with M-i-k. Pretty cool!" She laughed. He smiled and gave a quick ha.  
"So what grade are you in?" Mikey asked subtly.  
"I'm a Freshman." Mikey was pretty happy at this. He found a friend that actually wasn't one of his Goon Dock friends. The bus stopped in front of the brick constructed Astoria Middle/High School, and they all stepped out of the bus. Mikaela waited at the edge for Mikey to come off.  
"Well, Mike. Seeing as though I am new here, would you want to show me around?" she asked.  
"Yeah sure!" He said nodding. He was happier than anyone could be to be showing her around. He completely forgot that he was supposed to meet his buddies at the cafeteria before school began. Though he was pretty busy showing Mikaela around.

While everything was happening with the Goonies, there was something else happening at Astoria Middle/High. Three new students where beginning their transition from New England to the city of Astoria as their father's had been moved here with their jobs. Two of them were brother's from New York, and there was a sixteen year old girl from Vermont. They fortunately all knew each other and weren't too nervous about beginning lives in Oregon. The two boys were Frank and Joe Hardy. They lived and New York and were both sixteen. They were very handsome, and had quite the brains, and the mouths. They were both smart alecks and could talk their way out of any situation. Though they also solved mysteries for their father, who happened to be a lawyer in New York. The other was sixteen year old Nancy Drew, who had resided in River Heights, Vermont for her entire life. She was one of the smartest and most insightful girls you would ever meet, and had a desire to solve every crime she possibly could. She worked for her father as what she called a "Part time investigator." She had such natural beauty that no one ever resisted helping her with her crimes, that included the Hardy Boys. Frank especially had a crush on her. He had a fling with her here and there. Though that might all change when she walked into Astoria Middle/High.  
Nancy parked her 1950's Nash Metropolitan in a parking space farthest from the High School. She closed the windows and locked it manually. She opened her backpack and put her keys in. She looked up to see Troy Perkins and a few of his buddies leaning on her car.  
"And just who might you be?" Troy said looking her up and own.  
"Hannah Reagan" She gave a sarcastic smile and tried to walk away. Though Troy and his friends stood in front of her.  
"Oh come on now, don't be like that I was just being nice." Troy smiled a sly smile.  
"Leave me alone, prick. Because I will kick your a**" She said giving him one of her meanest Drew looks she could muster up. He and his friends decided to corner her to the end of her car. She decided that the best thing to do would be to get them afraid of her. So she decided to scream. She screamed very loud, enough to hurt Troy and his crew's ears. She then saw a tall muscular boy run over to her. He gave Troy a nice pop in the mouth. Troy ran off, and so did his friends.  
"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He said helping her off the ground seeing as though they pushed her down when she screamed.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." she said as she looked into his eyes. She felt a bit of butterflies.  
"I'm Nancy Drew. I'm new. Moved here from River Heights." She said as she dusted herself off.  
"Brandon Walsh. Just call me Brand like everyone else." He said putting out his hand to give her a handshake. She smiled at him. And then Andy Carmichael ran over and gave Brand a big hug.  
"What happened Brand?" She said looking Nancy up and down.  
"Troy and his stupid friends were bullying poor Nancy here." He said pointing at Nancy.  
"Yeah, I'm okay though." Nancy nodded.  
"Good. Don't worry about Troy. He gets scared easy enough." She laughed. And with that the warning bell rang and off they went to class.

Mikey was still walking around with Mikaela showing her the classrooms and recreation rooms when the warning bell rang.  
"So what's your first class?" He questioned.  
"Uhhh Economics Honors with Mr. Nikkels" she said looking at the schedule she had been given.  
"That's my first class!" He smiled a big smile.  
"Cool! Well we should probably get there!" She laughed as they started walking.

Mikey and Mikaela walked into Mr. Nikkel's classroom where he saw his brother Brand and another girl chatting. Brand glanced at the door to see his little brother in the same class as him.  
"Ugh. Seriously!?" He put his hand on his face.  
"What's wrong?" Nancy's face dropped to a look of despair.  
"My little brother is in this class." He waved his hand at Mikey. Mikey sat right next to Brand just to annoy him and Mikaela sat right next to him.  
"Who's this?" Brand questioned about Mikaela.  
"Uh Brand this is Mikaela, Mikaela this is Brand, my brother." Mikaela waved at Brand and mouthed a hi.  
"And who is this?" Mikey gave a childish smirk to Nancy.  
"This is Nancy Drew. Came all the way from Vermont." Brand said.  
"Hi!" she said. And with that greeting Mr. Nikkel walked in and smashed his javel on his desk. It was a good way to get everyone's attention.  
"Good morning class! I'm Mr. Nikkel. I will be instructing Economics to you in the form of an Honors level class. You will be forced to work hard, and will probably work hours at home. Though before we begin our class, I have been asked to inform you that the Back To School Party in Willow Woods has been officially cancelled." Everyone screamed "No!" except for Nancy and Mikaela.  
"What is the Back To School Party?" Nancy questioned.  
"A party thrown by the town for the high schoolers the weekend after school returns." He said with a frown on his face.  
"Why has it been cancelled do you think?" A girl asked from the side.  
"There has been some strange goings ons in Willow Wood, and it isn't appropriate to put a bunch of reckless teenagers in there." Mr. Nikkel said. And of course that sparked Nancy's interest.  
"What kind of "going's ons"" she asked interested.  
"I am not at liberty to discuss that with you." Mr. Nikkel said. Nancy Drew was now keen on figuring out what had happened in those woods, and she was going to find out... one way or another.


End file.
